jujutsu_kaisenfandomcom-20200223-history
Masamichi Yaga
|Yaga Masamichi}} is a character in Jujutsu Kaisen. He is the current principal of Tokyo Metropolitan Magic Technical College, the creator of Panda, and the headmaster of Satoru Gojo, Suguru Geto and Shoko Ieiri. Appearance Personality Synopsis History At some points Masamichi became the principal of the Tokyo college. Masamichi had also created Panda, and trained him. Masamichi also explained to Panda that he had an older brother and sister. Years ago, Masamichi punished Gojo for not putting up a screen when Gojo along with Getou and Shoko check up on Utahime and Mei Mei. Later Masamichi meets with Gojo and Getou, where he gives them a mission from Tengen. Masamichi informs the two about the importance of the mission, and that their will be two group that they will have to look out for. Later, Masamichi is contacted by Gojo about their circumstance which he tells them to follow Riko's request since this is Tengen's orders. A year later, Masamichi informs Gojo about how Getou had killed an entire village and is currently on the run. Masamichi also informs Gojo that Getou had also most likely has killed his own parents after going on the run. Later, Masamichi meets with Gojo after Gojo has met with Getou. Cursed Child Arc Masamichi meets with Gojo, and talks about how they have to locate Getou. When Getou suddenly shows up at the college for Yuta, Masamichi along with other Shamans go to confront Getou. After Getou makes his proclamation about an all-out war and leave, Masamichi attends a meeting were they discuss their course of action. introduction Arc Masamichi meets with Gojo and Yuji for an interview to see if Yuji will attend the school. When Gojo and Yuji arrives that the meeting place, Masamichi says that they are late. When Yuji introduces himself, Masamichi asks him why he his here. Yuji says that he is here to help people because it was the last request from his grandfather, Masamichi doesn't like is respond and says that he is disqualified. Masamichi then has more of his corpse dolls attack Yuji and explains what it is and that it will continue to attack until Yuji gives him an answer he likes. As Yuji is continued to be attacked by the doll and trying to give a reason, Masamichi explains what a shaman does and how most of them die. When Yuji says that he will never regret how he lives, Masamichi accepts this answer and welcomes Yuji to the school. Disaster Curses Arc Days later Masamichi goes to meet with Gojo, but notices that Gojo is late. The next day, Masamichi is to attend a meeting with the Kyoto college principal, Yoshinobu, but is told by Gojo the wrong time of the meeting. Goodwill Event Arc On the day of the Goodwill Event, Masamichi is with Yoshinobu when Gojo reveals that Sukuna's host, Yuji, is still alive. Masamichi then explains the rules of the event along with Gojo, while put Gojo into a hold. When the event starts, Masamichi is with the other faculty watch the event through monitors. When Intruders invade the site, Masamichi heads over to go find Tengen. After the intruders have been dealt with, Masamichi attends a meeting with the other faculty and informed of the casulties and what was stolen from the invasion. After they all discussed about how they should keep what was stolen a secret from the higher-ups, Masamichi suggest that the goodwill event be over. After it is decided that the event will continue, Masamichi is surprised that the next day event is baseball. Masamichi then watches the game along with Yoshinobu. During the game, Masamichi talks with Yoshinobu about Yuji. Abilities As a Shaman and the director of the Tokyo Metropolitan Magic Technical he has a magical power grid in which he makes use of controlling puppets to attack enemies. Cursed Technique and Forms Masamichi Yaga's cursed technique is Cursed Corpse |Jugai}}: By putting his curse into a doll, he gives it "life" and starts controlling it.Chapter 3, Page 10 * :Chapter 3, Page 10 A medium sized round doll, with a dog/bear face and kappa-like head top. The doll posses a powerful heavy punch and can bounce off walls. *'Unamed Boxer Bear:' A bear wearing a pair of boxing gloves. The bear is normally asleep but when someone doesn't emit a constant flow of cursed energy, it will wake up and attack the person. This cursed corpse is used in the training to maintain a constant output of cursed energy. *'Panda:' A mutated cursed corpse that Masamichi created from a panda. This cursed corpse is special since it has three core, for three different beings. Trivia *Masamichi ranked 40th place in the manga's 1st Character Popularity Poll with 233 votes. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shaman